Twisted
by Charlie Hayden
Summary: By twist of fate, Darth Vader becomes aware that his wife and children are alive after believing them dead for six years. But things aren't as they seem. Nothing is ever black and white. Will not update again.
1. The day hell broke loose

**A/N: **_Yes I know, I seem to start a new story before finishing at least one. Blame my muse. My muse leads my writing, besides I have this excessive need to put certain projects on a small hiatus in order to work on something new so that I could collect my thoughts for a particular story. This in no way means that I abandon stories, nope, I always come back to them, but only after I could string together coherent thoughts for them, to do so, I have weave a new story to make room in my head. I know, it may not make any sense, but it does to me. _

_Anyway, I hope that you enjoy this new idea.  
_

* * *

_He could hear the painful screams echoing off of invisible boundaries, permeating his mind and body. They tore him apart inside and he knew that he should care because those painful screams, a child's painful screams bothered him more than anything ever before. He searched for the source of the screaming and crying of a panicked child in intense pain. He found it as a little girl was held still. She was just a small thing with a head full of brown curls. Her brown orbs shown with painful tears as she struggled against the medical staff who were trying to run some tests. Couldn't they see that they were **hurting** her?! Anger like he had never felt before surged through him as she cried and screamed some more before the vision faded. _

Darth Vader was alerted to consciousness the same way as he always were after a vision. Why he was having visions of a child in pain escaped him as he moved to get out of the rather large bed. He would have preferred something smaller and less extravagant but this apartment as well as it's furnishings were gifts from the Emperor. Rather awards for evey time he had found a remaining jedi and exterminated the enemy. Everything in this apartment had come from the Emperor. Vader despised it all and his master knew it. He had no need for it all, especially the large bed. It was only him sleeping in it anyway. Vader knew very well that the large and extravagant bed was a slap in the face, a punishment in the form of a gift. For the only use he really had for something like this would have been if he hadn't been alone, but he was and sleeping in something like this only reminded him of her, of how she felt so right sleeping next to him, of the countless times she curled into him at night. But she was dead, he had killed her in a blind jealous rage.

Finally free of the bed, he made his way to the refresher to splash his face with water and try to attempt to rid himself of the latest stream of visions. Snarling into his reflection, he was met with the same image once again. He had made every attempt to rid himself of that life but every time he caught his own reflection, he was reminded once again and it infuriated him when there was nothing that could be done. For what he saw every time he looked at his reflection, he saw the man he used to be, the part of himself that he had taken great pains to rid himself of. His frustration with it, pleased the Emperor somehow and even now he could hear his master laughing at his frustration.

He would kill his master at the first chance and finally take control of the galaxy once and for all, making those who dare to oppose him suffer greatly. A feral grin spread across his face as he creatively thought of how he would make them suffer. That was one thing that his master lacked. Creativity. For Sidious, it was always a quick and easy death, but for Vader, he took great pleasure at a slow and agonizing death, soaking up the suffering like a greedy child. That was one reason why he enjoyed interrogation, it gave him the opportunity to torture an enemy. Even the most defiant were willing to talk by the end if only for their suffering to end, but it never did until their pathetic lifeforms could no longer take the abuse.

Seeing the time measurement on the crono, Vader proceeded in getting ready for the day. He had been called to Coruscant for a reason but he didn't know what. The Emperor didn't tell him and what was more, he was ordered to not leave the planet until further notice. Something was going on, something was going to happen, he could feel it.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Padmè Amidala had never backed down from a challenge, never given up without a fight. Even as a little girl, she was fighting for something, something greater than herself. It was this belief that something greater than herself was worth fighting for that had landed her in every situation she had ever been in. But not once did she ever once cave. Never once, until now. Now, she was terrified. And as she watched as the doctors forced her younger child through yet another treatment, she felt as though she could feel Leia's pain and it broke her more than anything had ever broke her. More than _him_. She refused to think about him for six years for he had been the one who she had loved desperately and he was the one who turned on her, who had hurt her the most. But now... now he could be her only hope. She didn't dare entertain that possibility. She wouldn't jeopardize her children's safety by ever seeking him out. There had to be another way. _Someone_ else.

"Milady."

Padmè tore her eyes away from her terrified child in pain to look at the doctor. She didn't say anything, her throat was too constricted.

"We are doing everything that we can for her, but without a compatibly donor..."

Padmè found her voice. "Isn't there something else?" she asked.

"She needs a bone marrow transplant. Normally we look for close relatives like a parent or a sibling. Neither you and your son are compatible which leaves her father..."

"He's dead," Padmè interrupted him.

The doctor looked at her sympathetically. "It is extremely difficult to find a compatible donor outside the family bound, Milady," he informed her.

There was nothing else. She refused to accept that. The thought of running to him. To asking that man for help when she had spent the past six years hiding from him, protecting her babies from him and that monster he served. It was inconceivable, unacceptable. "Find someone. I don't care what it costs, just find someone," she instructed.

"There is a waiting list for transplants, it could take years to find someone," the doctor told her. "Years that your daughter may not have," he added.

Padmè looked at her frightened little girl seeing the tears of pain stream down her face. The sight was breaking her little by little everyday. The doctors had repeated the same message to her day after day. She thanked her long time friend, Bail Organa and his wife for their kindness in her situation as they took great pains to hide them and to provide for them, having Leia treated at their expense. She was ever so grateful for Breha's soft spot for children. She had begun to loose track of days, she barely noticed Obi-Wan's mission presence from her and the twin's side. Obi-Wan, her long time friend, her protector and only confidant, it was the first time that she registered that he hadn't been by Leia's bedside for several days and in that moment she panicked. She hadn't seen Obi-Wan since the doctors first told her that neither she or luke were a compatible match for the transplant that Leia desperately needed. Fear settled inside of her stomach. She prayed that he wasn't doing something that she knew they would regret.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The short trip from Alderaan to Coruscant was all to familiar to Obi-Wan Kenobi. Coruscant was the one placed that he longed for but swore to never return to. It was also the most dangerous place for him to be which was why he was extremely careful to stay disguised. He had abandoned his standard gear for the disguise of a freighter pilot, even to the point of temporarily dying his hair and beard a darker shade than it's natural ginger color, opting for something extreme. One minor detail that would make people loath to recognize him as the famed negotiator from the clone wars. He even masked his force presence and kept his lightsaber well hidden, having a blaster holstered to his hip, just for disguise.

Falling instep with the crowds, he made educated guess on where his prey would be, if his sources were correct. After all, Bail Organa was never wrong about these things. Bail was smart and cunning for a politician. Having Organa as an ally was greatly beneficial. As to have been expected, Bail had shared his concerns for Obi-Wan's plans in an uproar, but having been there when Luke and Leia were born, the good senator had a soft spot for Padmè's twins. Bail had seen reason once he had calmed down and had agreed to keeping this from Padmè in way of keeping her focus on her daughter. Which left Obi-Wan to collect what he had come for. Only he wasn't alone. Alliance soldiers and spies were with him, all ready to take the prey back to home. Obi-Wan himself would contain the threat until Leia was well taken care fore and before Vader would know what had hit him, Obi-Wan would have gotten Padmè and the twins out of his radar. It was a perfect plan, one executed from Obi-Wan's extensive knowledge of Vader's powers and abilities.

Looking from the corner of his eyes, he gave a brief and subtle nod to his allies before they entered the packed crowd in front of the Imperial palace that awaited an announcement from the Emperor. Vader hadn't been seen by the Emperor's side yet which he would soon be, which meant that Obi-Wan had to act quickly. No sooner had he passed through the security of the palace via mind trick, then he made his way to a point where he could intercept Vader before he reached the Emperor.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Vader was late which would grate on his master's ire, but he didn't care. He was late on purpose. He could sense that what his master was planning on announcing would need his enforcement. It explained why he was called back and why he wasn't allowed to leave. What it was that his master was about to announce, he hadn't figured out yet. He didn't have enough information to. He never did. He was always the last to know what his master was planning and he was always the one to enforce it. He did more for the Empire than the Emperor did which in Vader's mind, made him the true ruler of the galaxy. But he couldn't hold that title until Palpatine was out of the way. So far his master hadn't given him that opportunity. But then, how do you kill someone who expected you to kill him and planned accordingly to it, to your every move? The thought of severing his master's head in his sleep had crossed his mind, but Palpatine had done that to his own master so he would expect that. He would have to do something, completely unexpected. Something that would take his master off guard completely.

He was so busy in his own plans that he didn't notice the pull of danger in the force until something struck him in the neck. Frowning, he reached up to pull something from the back of his neck and seeing some sort of dart. Before he could assert where it had come from, he felt more hit him from different directions. It was an ambush. The moment that he reached for his lightsaber, he felt the effect of whatever he was struck with take over, rendering him immobile as he fell to the floor. The last thing that he registered was a familiar looking pair of boots moving in front of his vision followed the the sound of others, before all coherent thought left him and he was sucked into darkness.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Blurry shapes of light entered his vision as Vader slowly returned to alertness. He barely heard someone arguing, one side, determined and adamant, the other panicked. He couldn't distinguish voices. They were fuzzy, but he could feel their feelings. That was the only thing that was clear before other things were made aware. For one, he was face down on a barely cushioned slab with bars at either side of him. He tried to move, but found that he could not. Two reasons why, he was still feeling the effect of the drug and the fact that his wrists were bound to either side of him as well as his ankles. He could feel cool air brush against his skin from the waist up which made hih frown. As details came to him, he moved his head to look at his surroundings to find himself in some sort of medical facility. But that wasn't what made him cold. On a similar and more comfortable look slab lay a child. The very one from his visions and he could feel just how much pain she was in. Too much pain for such a young child. He frowned as he found himself caring about that and deducted that it was those visions that were spurring that feeling. He narrowed his eyes at the child, studying her critically, seeing the rising and falling of her chest as she slept. But it wasn't that that made him grow cold. It was what she was clutching in her tiny hand. A small and crudely made pendant. The very pendent that he had carved as a child. There is only one person who could have given that particular pendant to the child. As he stretched out with his senses, feeling that he should mask his alertness for some reason, he searched for any sign and found it. Like a beacon going off, he felt the one presence that he had thought was lost forever.

He looked back to the child. Could it be? He studied her more, feeling the child's force presence, barely trained force presence. He could also feel that it wasn't just sedatives and painkillers that allowed her to sleep through the pain. She was cushioning herself with the force. It was an advanced technique and it didn't seem plausible that anyone would have thought to teach a child as young as she that particular trick. No, that was instinct derived by the need to protect herself from the pain. Why she was in pain, escaped him. It also escaped him why he was here.

He closed his eyes as he felt her get closer, seeing her with the force as she made a point to avoid him, going strait to the child. He could feel the emotional strain she had been going through, that she was still going through.

"We didn't have a choice, Padmè," a familiar refined voice said sounding strained.

"Anyone else would have been better," she said coolly.

"You heard the doctors. The best candidate is a close blood relation. Neither you or Luke are compatible. Do you really want to risk Leia's life with fear? I did what was in Leia's best interest. When this is over, you will see that. I swear to you that I will not let anything happen to the twins. By the time he knows about any of this we will be long gone."

"It wouldn't matter, Obi-Wan. He'll know and he'll chase us down. You just put my children in danger and I'm not entirely sure that I want you to remain here," she said coolly.

"Leia will die without this transplant. Your fear is clouding your judgment."

"Get out," she ordered, her voice made of steel.

"I am not leaving, not while he's here. I swore to protect Luke and Leia and that is what I am going to do."

"You brought him here without my consent and now, now I can't even look at you," she said coolly.

Vader relied on the force to see their actions, masking his alertness. He would formulate a plan of attack while he was stuck here. Surely Kenobi realizes that he couldn't keep him bound for long. Really, the jedi should know better by now. But his arrogance and overconfidence would be his downfall. Vader would make sure of it. As for his wife. She had been in hiding for far too long, forcing him to believe that she was dead. Well, he would put a stop to that very soon. As he focused on the child, he knew exactly what he would do, he just had to be patient.

"Milady," another voice entered the mix. "It seems as General Kenobi has found an excellent match for your daughter. An impeccable match to be more exact."

"I am well aware of that, Doctor, General Kenobi has a rather knack for impeccable finds," her biting tone was directed at Kenobi.

"Well, Milady, we can proceed whenever you are ready," the doctor said, appearing to be unaffected by her tone.

"I want this done as fast as possible, Doctor," she said.

Vader could see her leaning over the child, hovering over her protectively. Then he was aware of the slab that he was on moving away from the child. He continued to be focused on the child and then he saw another child around her. A boy with pale blond hair past his ears and as he turned, Vader could see his blue orbs boring into him before the boy child moved closer to the slab that the girl was on protectively. The very next thing that Vader was aware of was something poking him in his lower back followed by extreme pain. It was something that took all his energy to block the fact that he was aware of everything going on from Kenobi and to shove the pain into the force. He worked on both before he used up what energy he had gained from the drug induced state and blacked out again.

--------------------------------------------------------

Padmè waited anxiously for the doctor to clear Leia fit to go. The sooner the better. She didn't trust the idea that Vader was too drugged to know what was going on. Nor did she trust those binds holding him. She knew better. Obi-Wan _especially_ knew better. She was angry with Obi-Wan for going behind her back like this, but she knew he was right and that frustrated her. She knew the moment that the doctor told her that neither her or Luke were a compatible match to donate any bone marrow that Leia needed that Anakin was the best choice by far. However, she knew very well that if Vader knew about the twins that it wouldn't be that long until the Emperor knew and that frightened her the most. She knew without a doubt that now that Vader would be aware of this, running would only last for so long until he caught her and the twins. That of course would get Palpatine's attention.

She couldn't get the sight of the Jedi Temple out of mind, of the younglings, even the babies. All killed by a lightsaber, killed by Vader. She refused to believe what Obi-Wan had told her, even after Mustafar from which she had been whisked away by Obi-Wan after he immobilized Vader, until she saw for her own eyes what her husband had done. The very sight had sickened her to the point that she had gone into labor then. From then on, she wasn't sure what her husband was capable of doing, so she hid and faked her death. Going to great lengths to hide herself and the twins. There weren't even any records of the twins, not until Leia had gotten sick and she had come here for refuge. But now, this planet, this place was no longer a refuge. She had to run with her children and fast before Vader could even open his eyes.

"Milady."

Padmè turned to see the doctor standing in the doorway. She didn't say anything, her heart was pounding in her chest too much for her to say anything.

"Leia responded very well to the donated bone marrow. Extremely well in fact, it is as if the donor is a close family relation," the doctor informed her.

Padmè breathed a sigh of relief. "When can we go?" she asked.

The doctor looked at her. "Milady, this is a major procedure, I need to keep a close eye on Leia for at least a week," he told her.

"I- we don't have that much time," Padmè told him.

"Whatever your urgency is, Milady, it cannot be more important than your daughter's health," the doctor told her.

_No, only her life._ Padmè didn't voice it. She couldn't so she turned away from him, praying that they could work around this somehow.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Obi-Wan Kenobi didn't need to check on Leia Skywalker to know that she was doing much better. He had done the right thing by capturing Vader to make him an unknowing and unwilling donor for his own daughter. Now the tricky part was keeping him unaware of what was going on. So far he had received no indication that Vader was even aware of anything. Thus was also proved by the fact that Vader hadn't even moved a muscle. Obi-Wan knew very well that if Vader had even been lucid at any time that it would have been impossible for him to keep still, such was just not in his nature. This knowledge made Obi-Wan smile, it made him hopeful.

Feeling that now would be a good time as any to get something to eat, he quickly checked the binds holding Vader, and scanned him with the force to see whether or not he was deeply succumbed to the drug's will. So far so good. So he left, leaving an Alliance soldier in charge as he went to get something to eat, and to check on how Padmè was holding up. He didn't even notice the eyes watching as he left.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Vader watched with satisfaction as Kenobi left. The Jedi was completely fooled by his act. Pity, he expected more from him. He was consciously aware of the soldier keeping guard, heavy utility blaster at ready should he move too soon. Focusing on the binds keeping him on the slab, he worked around their locks, using the force to unlock them. He frowned when he noticed just how tricky they were, but he knew some even trickier. He had personally invented trickier ones, the kind that were impossible to break out of, even with the force. It wasn't long until he heard four clicks. The clicking sound alerted his guard and quick as a flash, he acted, springing up and choking the guard to death. The guard didn't even have time to cry for help. He quickly made an assertion of his surroundings and found the clothing that had been removed from him, sitting nearby, minus his lightsaber. But he could work around that.

Not wasting any time, he quickly got dressed before leaving the room. He used the force to lead him to his destination. Finding what he was looking for in the intensive care unite. There on a single bed laid his daughter, the pain lessoning, but she had put herself in a healing trance, proving just how powerful she really was. But she wasn't alone. On the bed also laid the boy who stuck by her side protectively. He was just as strong with the force as she was which only lead to one conclusion. They both were his. He knew from his mother's stories that twins ran in his blood line so it didn't really come to much shock to him. He only imagined that it did to his wife since he never told her about that particular trait.

As quietly and as quickly as he could, he approached the bed. He had to get away fast before anyone took notice. Carefully, he picked his daughter up and laid her slight form over his shoulder. A feeling came over him, a feeling that he had been denied knowing for six years, the feeling of holding his child. But even that precious feeling was dampened by how fragile she felt. No six year old child should feel this fragile and it angered him. How long had she been sick? How long have they let her suffer before coming to him? He cursed his wife's stubborn selfish pride for this. Obviously her irrational fear was more important than their daughter's well being. That was going to change, because there was absolutely no way that he would ever allow something like this to ever happen again.

For a moment he just stood there holding her. He brushed a hand over her soft brown curls, dimly wondering if her hair would remain curly as she grew or would it straiten out. Even looking at her now, he knew that she would grow into a beautiful young woman, just like her mother. He held her more firmly, knowing that this angelic and beautiful little girl was his and he was never going to let her go.

Daftly, his hand brushed her much smaller one, noticing that she was clutching the chain that the pendant he had given her mother as a childish token of love hung from. He knew that she was very much attached to it. It would send a very powerful message if he left it behind. So he expertly, pried the chain from her small fingers and as he set it down on the bed, the boy stirred looking at him. Vader could sense the boys alarm at seeing him holding his sister and he sensed the yell for help before it came allowing him the chance to make a force suggestion for the child to sleep, which worked. Thinking that that was too easy, he quickly picked the boy up, holding both his children in his arms. With one last look at the pendent, he left the unite. He was taking his children and whoa be the one who dared to try to stop him.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Obi-Wan returned to the medical room that contained his one time best friend, after having a satisfying meal. He froze upon entering. Vader was missing and the soldier he had left in charge over Vader's watch was on the floor dead. Cursing at his inability to sense this and for the very obvious fact that Vader had fooled him expertly, he ran towards the Intensive Care Unite in time to hear Padmè's panicked scream. His guess was right, the twins were gone. Not giving the image of Padmè holding the necklace she had given Leia when the whole ordeal started a seconds thought, he quickly rushed out of there. He had to hurry if he was going to stop Vader from leaving the planet with the twins. He quickly hailed Senator Organa, frustrated by the seconds that went by before his com was answered.

"What happened?" Bail's worried voice asked, thinking that Leia had taken a turn for the worse.

"Block all outgoing ships from leaving the planet!" Obi-Wan ordered.

"Why?" Bail asked.

Obi-Wan cursed the senator's need to know what was going on. "Vader escaped and the twins are gone," he told him.

"I'll alert every port and hanger at once!" Bail told him.

Obi-Wan was already on his way to the closest hanger, hoping to intercept Vader, hoping beyond hope that Vader wouldn't endanger the lives of his own children for a fight to the death or some sort. If Vader was even aware that the twins were his. But Obi-Wan quickly dismissed that notion. Vader wouldn't have taken the twins if he didn't believe that they were his. Which meant that he had been aware the entire time, even heard his and Padmè's little argument. This was certainly a new side to his former pupil. Somehow he had developed the patience to stay still for an extended amount of time and to have mastered the ability to mask his own awareness. This was certainly disturbing.

Obi-Wan was also aware of the fact that Vader could be facing an armada alone and still manage to escape unscathed. So he prayed that he wouldn't reach the hanger too late. Increasing his speed, he made it to the hanger in record time to see a small fighter lifting off. He had a quick moment to act, so he whipped out his lightsaber, ready to use it to disable the engine. But in a split second the fighter turned in his direction and fired, forcing Obi-Wan to dodge fire after fire, hardly given the chance to do much of anything or to get anywhere near the fighter before it took off into the sky. Grinding his teeth in irritation, he pulled out his comlink, hailing flight control. "This is General Kenobi, all stations, prevent a small, J-47 type fighter from leaving the atmosphere. But be careful, we have younglings being held hostage!" he commanded.

"Copy that, General," came unanimous replies.

"I am not going to let you get away that easily," Obi-Wan vowed, jumping into a similar fighter, a smaller one of a different model. He quickly took off in pursuit of Vader, using every skill that Anakin had taught him, him being a reluctant student for those lessons. Within moments he had Vader within range. But he needed to be careful. He couldn't jeopardize Luke and Leia's safety. With an angry growl he realized that Vader knew this and would have absolutely no problem in shooting him down. The situation was really a no win one. He only hoped that all departing ships were blocked from leaving the planet's atmosphere until Luke and Leia were safely returned. But such wasn't the case because as soon as he saw the shields going up around the planet, he saw Vader slip through them. Frustrated beyond belief, he slammed the ship to a stop before he could collide into the shields and he swerved in a new direction. There was one thing that he knew for sure. Padmè would never forgive him let alone trust him with the twin's safety again.


	2. The Demand

Vader pulled into his private hanger unnoticed. He had used different landing codes getting into Coruscant's atmosphere. He didn't want to alert the Emperor to his presence just yet. He already knew that he was about to receive the Emperor's wrath for disappearing. Being late was one thing, but disappearing, that was different and he had Kenobi to thank for that. The Jedi could have waited a moment later. But then he looked down at his daughter and took it back. Her life was more important right now, her's and her brother's. Making sure that he had a firm grip on both of them, he carefully maneuvered himself out of the craft. Disappointed that he had to leave Kenobi behind in one piece of Alderaan, but there would be another time, he was certain. Holding onto to both children firmly, he made his way across the large hanger to the doors that were his private entrance to his living space. Juggling two children in both arms and doing other normal things took skill, he reflected as he made his way up and into the apartment he lived in.

By now his wife knows that he has their children and he knew that she was desperate. The power was in his hands this round. For the six years that she let him believe that she was dead, he decided to let her worry for a while before he made contact to Alderaan. _It serves her right for keeping them from me._ The bitter thought came easily. But all thoughts of his small revenge vanished when he entered his apartment to see his staff in a twitter before freezing when they saw him holding two children. He saw their horror and felt their fear, fear for the children.

His administrative aid, a woman he had trusted to take care of all of affairs for the past six years, calmly walked over to him, but he could sense that beneath her calm demeanor, she was reeling. "Lord Vader," she said patiently. "Please tell me that you didn't kidnap these children," she pleaded.

Vader walked more briskly into the apartment. "And if I did?" he replied tightly. He could sense her silently praying for assistance as she often did when she had to deal with him, it was one of his few amusements.

"You have to put them back!" she told him urgently.

"Out of the question," Vader barked walking back towards his bedroom. He could feel her briskly following him before he heard her start.

"The Emperor will not like this!" she reminded him.

"Since when did I care about what the Emperor did and did not like?" Vader retorted.

"They're not _safe_ here!" she reprimanded him.

"I will make them safe," Vader vowed.

He could sense her drawing up her strength. She was the only person who dared to stand up against him and live to tell the tale. Mostly because she was vary good at her job and partly because he found her being rattled like this amusing.

"Need I remind you about the last time the Emperor found a child in this apartment?" she demanded making him stop short. "I know that you haven't forgotten, My Lord, all I ask is for you to think about what could happen a second time," she told him.

"It will not happen again," Vader told her tightly, walking into his bedroom where he gently laid the twins down on the bed before tucking them in.

"Lord Vader, you have to put them back, it is for their own good that you do so," she continued.

"I will not be parted from them," Vader told her adamantly.

He heard her sigh. "Why? What are they to you?" she asked. "My Lord, I can see that you care for them, it would be better for them to go back to where they had come. Really if you even cared about what happened to them at all..."

Vader rounded on her, his eyes flashing yellow. "Do not even dare to tell me that I don't care about what happens to them," he snapped in cold anger.

"Then you will put them back where you found them," she persisted.

Vader turned back to his two sleeping children, watching them intently. He knew that she was watching him in exasperation.

"If the Emperor found out about this..." she persisted.

"The Emperor will not find out," Vader told her.

"He will, you know it, and he'll kill them too, worse even, he'll force _you_ to do it this time," she told him.

"No he won't, I'll kill him first. I'll kill anyone who even dare to think of causing harm to them," Vader told her fiercely.

She watched him critically, knowing that he was in one of those mood where reasoning with him rationally was impossible because rationality has left him. "Lord Vader, please, snap out of it and come to your senses," she pleaded.

"Make arrangements for another arrival. My wife will be on her way here shortly for them," he instructed.

"Your wife, My Lord?" she questioned, blinking.

"Yes, my wife, the mother of my children," he snapped. "She's on her way and we'll be a family just as we should have been for the past six years," he told her.

His aid just looked at him, thinking that he had finally lost his last grip of sanity that he had left. Then he snapped out his trance, turning away from the children. She recognized his body language well. He was in business mode. With one last look at the children, innocent children, she prayed that nothing would happen to them. "What do you need me to do?" she asked, looking at her employer.

Vader walked out of the room and she followed him to his office where he sat down at a terminal. "I'm going to give you a cash withdrawal. I'm going to fix it to look like someone hacked into my account. I want you to get the things that two six years olds would need and the things that my wife would need. I want no expense spared. You are to use every last credit that I give you. Understood?" he instructed.

She nodded. "Of course, My Lord," she agreed, telling him that she understood clearly. "And what if someone sees me purchasing such an extravagant order?" she asked.

"You will do it little by little and have everything sent here by droids. I will erase the droids memory of coming here," Vader instructed. "My family will want for nothing," he told her.

"Understood, Sir," she said, praying that the children's mother had more sense than he did at the moment.

"Get on it, immediately," he ordered.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Padmè didn't know how long she sat clutching the necklace that was all that was left behind from her children at the moment. Her mind was in a panic. They could be anywhere by now. Anywhere in the galaxy and all she could feel was empty, cold, abandonment. She barely paid attention to the conversation around her.

"He could have taken them anywhere," Bail Organa said in frustration.

"Yes, but there is a method here. I have a feeling that we'll know where he had taken them soon enough," Obi-Wan commented.

"Your feeling was wrong where he was concerned, Obi-Wan. I have to wonder if you are still thinking of him as Anakin Skywalker rather than who and what he is," Bail told him petulantly.

"Yes, well, Jedi or Sith, he left something behind, something rather important," Obi-Wan pointed out and both men to to look at Padmè then. Turning back to Organa, he said, "He could never truly part with her, even when he turned to the dark side, he wouldn't. We had to falsify her death if you recall," he added.

"So I remember," Bail drawled.

"My bet is that he will make contact, make his demand if you will," Obi-Wan said.

"No, we cannot use her as bait," Bail protested.

"All he has to do is speak to her, he'll tell her where he is and for her to come alone. We'll follow," Obi-Wan planned.

"And she will go after them, you're right, but it's risky, to all three of them," Bail replied.

"Not if we keep ourselves out of his radar until we're ready to grab them," Obi-Wan pointed out.

"He could be expecting that," Bail pointed out, "and then they'll be in danger."

"Hostage situations are always dangerous for the hostages, even more so when the one holding them hostage is a mad man," Obi-Wan agreed.

"I hate to think of them in danger," Bail said. He sighed. "Maybe if he knows that he's their father, he wouldn't harm them," he suggested hopefully.

"There was a time where I could believe that, now I'm not so sure," Obi-Wan told him.

"I'm sorry, it's just hard for me to think of a father willingly harming his children," Bail sighed.

"Yet, it happens," Obi-Wan said sadly.

"What are the chances that the Emperor knows?" Bail asked.

"None, yet," Obi-Wan told him. "I would know if the twins were in _that_ kind of danger," he insisted.

"What makes you so sure?" Bail asked.

"Just a hunch," Obi-Wan replied. "What happened wasn't the actions of a cold and calculating plan that one would be willing to brag about to one's master. No, Vader's kidnapping of the twins was fueled by desperation. I felt it," he informed him.

"But what could he possibly be feeling desperate about?" Bail asked.

"I honestly don't know. Everything that I know about the sith goes against this thought, but perhaps in a twisted way, he loves them, only he has forgotten _how_ to love," he suggested.

"That's pretty twisted," Bail quipped.

"Anakin was one of those people who had the biggest heart imaginable. I just refuse to think that it's gone on some level," Obi-Wan told him sadly.

"So you're hoping that this could lead to a possible redemption," Bail guessed.

"I honestly don't know. All of my teachings speaks against it, but if he keeps them hidden...especially from the Emperor, then that would be the biggest indicator," Obi-Wan answered.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Elana Osiris knew from the moment she had applied for the position of Lord Vader's administrative aid, that her life would get interesting. Only she didn't know how. True, Darth Vader was intimidating, cold and demanding. But there was a side to him that no one ever saw. That all changed for his staff two years ago when a small boy about the age of four was found rummaging through Vader's trash compactor, searching for food scraps. One of the men who handled the trash had brought the child in front of Vader a bit too roughly and explained in an irritated manor where he had found the child, before adding a dose of cruelty to the child. Vader's reaction was intense, slamming the man hard against the wall, his mechanical hand closing in on his throat. Vader had told the man that if he ever saw him harming another child that he would rip his throat open and stuff him down the trash compactor.

It was then that the staff learned that Vader had an intolerance to child cruelty. That one boy had become a member of the household after that as Vader fed and clothed him while he searched for the perfect guardian for the boy. The staff saw a caring and nurturing side to Vader who had grown fond of the child for the time that he had stayed. But it was short lived. The child, whose name was Grey, perished soon after that. The man that Vader had reprimanded obviously didn't like being reprimanded and went strait to the Emperor to complain. It all happened fast. The Emperor and his guards stormed in, for the child. Vader jumped to the defensive, arguing for mercy to be shown the the child who had done nothing wrong, swearing that he was finding a home for the child and that Grey would be gone as soon as possible.

The Emperor berated Vader for being weak, accusing Vader of growing attached to the child before ordering that Vader do away with the child. Vader vehemently refused which only sealed Grey's face as the Emperor decided to teach Vader a lesson against insolence. The Emperor had literally rendered Vader helpless as he tortured Grey to death, forcing Vader to watch helplessly. Elana and the staff were horrified.

Once Grey was dead and the Emperor had departed, they watched as Vader made his way over to Grey's broken body and held the dead child for hours, shaking uncontrollably. It was the first and last time that they had seen him show any emotion. After that his heart just closed up.

Now Elana truly worried. She believed that she understood why her employer was so affected by Grey. Grey was the same age as his own children, children he had thought were long gone, obviously. Now he had them and their mother was going to join them. Since Grey's horrible death, Elana had seen snippets here and there that convinced her that her employer was starting to loose it. And it was because of the Emperor, she was sure.

Elana had a great deal of respect for Vader and he obviously respected her in turn or else he would have gotten rid of her long ago. But she couldn't help but to protest against Vader's mad desire to have his family with him. Surely he realizes what kind of danger they will be in if the Emperor found out! He had to see it! She knew that he cared, she knew that he was capable of caring. She just didn't know how she could effectively advise him against this action without hurting him. She knew that the girl was sick, she knew by how quickly Vader had sent for his personal physician over just a cough and a shiver.

It was one dilemma that Elana hoped to never find herself in. For now, she followed Vader's orders, quietly working out in her head, how she could prevent word of this from reaching the Emperor. One that she pondered as she punched in her access codes for Vader's apartment. She didn't have to worry about the rest of the staff. They all had seen what had happened with Grey. No one wanted a repeat. But she knew in her heart that it was only a matter of time before the Emperor found out.

She was always the first to arrive for the day and it was apparently in her job description to awaken Vader for the day. And as she was about to do so, she froze at the sight before her. Vader was sleeping peacefully, with either child in either arm, held firmly against himself. It was a sight that melted her, a sight that broke her at the same time, knowing that it would not last and that it will not end well. Grey was example enough. For the first time in a long time, she was afraid. Afraid of what will happen to the two innocent children and of what it could do to the father who obviously loved them.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Emperor was not pleased. No, he was furious. He had given a direct order to Vader over two days ago to be in front the the Imperial Palace with him while he made a crucial announcement for the Empire. Not only was his apprentice late but the insolent pup didn't even show up! Vader's missing presence had delayed the announcement and speech he had planned. What made Palpatine even more furious was that every time that he attempted to contact Vader on his communication unit, he was met with stony silence. Palpatine had quickly motored where the Imperial fleet was stationed and had men checking each star destroyer for any sign that Vader had decided to disobey him and leave the planet, yet his men had come up empty. He also sent men to Vader's residence to inquire about his presence, Vader's entire staff had been adamant that Vader wasn't there and hasn't been there since he left to join his majesty at the palace. To be certain, Palpatine had his men search for any sign of his apprentice only to come up empty. There was absolutely no sign of Vader. So Palpatine was left to search for any sign of Vader's whereabouts through the force, growing frustrated when he couldn't sense it. Vowing to make Vader suffer for his grave disobedience, Palpatine left to center himself before entertaining political toadies.

----------------------------------------------------------------

Vader breathed a sigh of relief when the Emperor's little search party had left. Calmly and carefully, lowering not only himself from the ridiculously high ceiling but also his children who were doing their best to struggle against him. He didn't really have a pleasant morning for he was having a rather blissful dream when he was awaken by panicked screaming, realizing the Luke and Leia were awake before him and obviously felt their mother's absence acutely. In his rash spur of the moment decision, he didn't think about the idea that Luke and Leia didn't know who he was and were quite frankly going to put up a fight against him. He had tried everything he could think of to calm them and his staff was absolutely no help, each giving him the looks that screamed to him that bringing them here was a mistake. He ignored those looks in attempts to focus solely on his children.

Vader was ever so pleased when they stopped screaming. Just in time for him to get a warning that an enemy teams was approaching him. So he quickly scooped each child up and force jumped against the ceiling, thankful that it was just the typical imperial flunkies following the Emperor's orders to find him. If it were Palpatine, well, hiding in the ceiling wouldn't have worked. Unfortunately he had bite marks over his left hand from where Leia repeatedly bit his hand so that she could cry for help, not realizing that he was protecting her. Luke on the other hand, tried biting his right hand and gave up realizing that it wasn't real.

No sooner had he had each twin on their feet, then he felt a sharp kick to his shin and something hit his groin before the twins took off in an attempt to get away. Cursing vial oaths in huttese, he chased after them, but they disappeared, obviously hiding their force presences. Now that was something he could see Kenobi teaching them early on, considering the way things stood. There were several places that two six year olds could run and hide to in this apartment, neither one of them tall enough to reach any door controls yet. So they had to have been within the apartment. Then he felt something that gave him concern. Leia was in pain. Keying in on where he felt her in pain, he quickly found her hiding in his closet behind a rack of clothes. However, no sooner had he pulled the clothes apart then he felt something hard collide on his foot. Swearing again, he jumped back, a split second before something fell, hitting him in the face. Before he could react, they were running off again. "Clever, and well coordinated with each other," he muttered. He didn't need anymore convincing that they were his at this point since they were only six and were out whiting him.

Vader needn't worry about them getting out of this apartment, it was fully staffed by people he trusted, people who knew better than to let Luke and Leia leave, least... no, he refused to think about Grey. He had his children to focus on. Growling in huttese, he saw what hit him in the face, a round piece of odd artwork he had tossed on a high shelf and what had fallen on his bare foot, typical, another piece of art, rather a heavy clay statue. He distinctively remembered tossing these two things on the back of the highest shelf. Baffled by how two children who didn't even reach his hip in hight could have found them way up there even with the force.

"Losing something My Lord?"

Vader turned to see Elana appear in the bedroom with a firm grip on either twin. He was baffled by how she was able to catch them. "I have been trying to catch them for over an hour, how did you manage it?" he growled.

"I've raised five mischievous children, My Lord," Elana answered promptly. "May I enquirer when your wife will be arriving?" she asked.

"I haven't let her know that I have them with me here yet, I was just about to do so when that team decided to search my apartment," Vader answered. Elana raised an eyebrow. "Don't give me that look," he growled.

"Might I suggest a little affection, you may find that it goes a long way," Elana said as she handed Luke and Leia over to him. As soon as she was gone the twins started their struggling once again.

"Will the two of you stop it long enough for us to say hello to your mother?" he asked in the nicest manner that he could muster.

"I want my mommy!" Leia wailed which only made Luke irate.

Deciding to use a different tactic, he knelt down in front of them. "She'll be here very soon. I just have to tell her how to get here," he promised.

"I want my mommy!" Leia wailed again. "I don't like you, I want my mommy!"

Distraught over his daughter's distress, he was about to try to sooth her when the next thing he heard took him quite by surprise.

"E Chu Ta!"

Vader turned sharply to look at his son, too shocked to be angry. Where did he pick _that_ up? He knew very well that Padmè never swore in huttese and he knew just as well that Kenobi didn't know a word of huttese. Then Luke scowled at his lack of response making it clear that he wanted a reaction.

Looking from either twin, he decided to defuse the situation and fast. "You two have absolutely no idea who I am, do you?" he asked. He saw the two of them look at each other and he got the strangest feeling that he was missing something before they looked back him shaking their heads in a "no". Taking a deep breath, he prepared himself for whatever reaction that they would have with what he said next. "I'm your father," he informed them.

"No you're not!" Luke vehemently denied.

"Our daddy's dead, Our mommy said so!" Leia cried.

Just one more thing for him to be angry about, but Vader filed that away for a later date, least the twins pick up on that which he knew they would. "No, I'm not, I'm right here," he countered looking at Leia.

"Prove it!"

Once again Vader looked at his son incredulously. Oh honestly, is that what he was like at that age? If his mother were alive, he would be apologizing to her fast. Briefly, he wondered just what he had gotten himself into. But these were his children and he would be loath to be parted from them again. Thinking fast, he thought about what proof could convince them in a way that they would understand and then smiled. The force never lied and they had been taught to use the force which was extremely apparent.

"What does your feelings tell you?" he asked, looking them each in the eye. He watched silently as Luke and Leia looked at each other for a moment, before looking down and back to him. He could hear the time ticking away as he waited for them to come to a conclusion which they did apparently when they each moved forward to put their arms around him. Closing his eyes, he put his arms around them and held them close, feeling the outpour of love that they were projecting, aimed at him.

"My Lord?"

Vader looked up to see Elana in the doorway, looking hesitant to interrupt them. "What?" he asked.

"The first shipment that you requested has arrived," Elana informed him. "I felt prudent to start with what the children would need first since their mother hasn't arrived yet," she added.

Vader nodded, always knowing that there was a reason he kept her around for this long. Looking back at Luke and Leia, he offered them an encouraging smile. "Want to see what I got you?" he asked.

Neither twin seemed prepared for this before they nodded. Hopefully Elana had outdone herself because he was hoping that by his spoiling them, that they would never want to leave this apartment without him.

Grinning with encouragement, he stood up and took their hands, leading them to the spare bedroom which he was setting up as theirs. Upon arrival, the found the droids just finishing up making the room look incredible. The closet was filled with clothes for both twins in their size while the one singular bed that they would have to share had been moved to a corner so that there could be enough room for the different toys set up around the room. He knew without them saying anything that Luke and Leia were impressed which pleased him greatly. _Try tearing them away from me now, Padmè,_ he thought with a smile as he watched his children explore their room in excitement.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Padmè kept vigil in Aldera's palace's communications array. Her had tightly clutching the left behind necklace that Leia never let go willingly since she had gotten sick to the point that her knuckles had gone past to point of being stark white. She knew without a doubt that her husband would be making contact. After all, she knew that he wouldn't be happy with just the twins, he wanted her as well. But this was the one time he he held the most power. She had no idea what his plans for the twins were and she was willing to make any bargain for their complete safety. Even if it meant giving up her freedom. She would give her life for her babies. Whatever was necessary, maybe even committing the most unthinkable act...anything for her children.

With her stood Bail and Obi-Wan who were each plotting a way to take the twins back. But she knew very well that their plans would never work. He would never let them go willingly, he would kill anyone who dares to even try to take them back without a second thought. Padmè would have to act alone.

"Senator, incoming message from the capital, I can't trace it sir but it's calling for Milady Amidala," the communications officer announced.

And so the time to decide has come, Padmè felt a forbidding feeling wash over her.

"Put it through," Bail ordered.

No sooner that he put the order out then the middle screen opened up and Vader came into focus. Everyone held their breath, waiting for the demand.

"I should have expected a crew," Vader said coldly.

"Lord Vader, are you not aware that kidnapping is a serious charge," Bail stated in outrage.

Vader gave him a withering look. "I hardly call it kidnapping, Senator, merely claiming what is mine," he said coolly.

"Where are they?" Padmè demanded.

"Only in the next room, happily playing with their new toys," Vader replied.

"I want to see them," Padmè ordered.

"If it will put your mind at ease," Vader drawled and signaled to an unseen accomplice.

Padmè held her breath until Luke and Leia appeared on the screen, unharmed and seemingly happy.

"Hi Mommy!" Leia called brightly.

Padmè held in her emotions in check as she replied. "Hi Baby," she replied, tearfully. "Or you okay," she asked concerned.

Leia nodded vigorously. "This nice lady Daddy called over to take care of me says that I'm much better now," she said happily.

The transplant worked. But it wasn't enough to make her feel relieved. The happy term of 'Daddy' coming from her voice disturbed her a little. It seemed that Vader had wasted not time in winning them over, which made things more difficult.

"Dad bought us a roomful of toys to play with and says that there is more coming," Luke called, demanding some spotlight.

"That is very generous of him, be sure to say thank you," she replied, masking how much she was disturbed.

"Daddy said that you're on your way to join us," Leia informed her happily.

Of course he would say that, she knew all along that that was his plan. She knew that Obi-Wan was as equally disturbed by this. They knew very well that Vader would exploit this opportunity to influence the twins away from the Jedi. From the sound of things, it wouldn't be too hard. Swallowing hard, she spoke up, hating that she didn't have a choice. "Let me speak to your father," she told them, wishing that they didn't have to leave the screen but knew that it would be impossible to negotiate in front of them.

Padmè watched as Vader whispered something to her precious children and saw them eagerly nodding before scrambling out of sight. "What do you want?" she was withoutpreamble once they were gone_. _

"What do you think I want?" Vader retorted. "I have instructed flight control on Coruscant to grant access to a one man fighter with the landing codes I am sending. Once here they will escort you to me. You are to come alone, if you don't, make no mistake I will know. I will not be fooled again," he ordered before ending the transmission.

"Senator, we have a stream of landing codes," the communications officer said turning around.

"Put it on a disk," Bail instructed.

"A one man fighter, there aren't a lot of those around these days that have hyperdrives," Obi-Wan said, pointing out the difficulty.

"No, but I have access to X-Wings," Bail informed him. "They're quite new though," he added.

"We'll have to figure out a way to accompany Padmè without Vader's notice," Obi-Wan said thoughtfully.

"You heard him, he'll know if I'm not alone," Padmè said interrupting them.

"There is no way that we're letting you go alone," Bail told her adamantly.

"He'll be looking to see if I'm alone and I can't think of what he'll do if I'm not alone a second time," she said, looking at Obi-Wan.

Obi-Wan ignored her pointed look. "It is too dangerous," he told her.

Padmè frowned. The only hope she had of getting her children back was if she followed Vader's orders and she'll be doing that even if she has to do it secretly, away from her friends and allies.


	3. Reunion

_**A/N**__: Sorry it took me a while to get this chapter out but here it is.  
_

* * *

Obi-Wan felt terrible. He had sworn to protect Luke and Leia since the moment that they were born and he had failed. In bringing Vader here, he had made him aware of them and had taken them. But if he hadn't brought Vader here then Leia would have died. It was a no win situation and now Padmè was being summoned to Vader's lair. It was a trap, Obi-Wan knew it, he was certain of it. Which was why he needed to inform Padmè of it and fast. After receiving that message and he and Organa protesting that her going after the twins was too dangerous, Padmè had left them, claiming that she wanted to be alone. He and Organa had spent the better part of the day trying to plan out a strategy to get the twins back and had decided to take a break. Obi-Wan decided to try to find Padmè but she wasn't in her quarters so he began his search, reaching the hanger that held the X-wings that Organa had recently purchased. He found her inspecting one of the X-wings, the way an expert would and he realized that it was something Anakin must have taught her.

"What are you doing?" he asked, walking into the hanger.

"Checking the inventory," Padmè answered without looking at him.

"You're going to Coruscant, after we told you that it's too dangerous," Obi-Wan said, seeing through her.

"I'm getting my children back, Obi-Wan," Padmè told him adamantly.

"Do you honestly think that you can do that yourself? He probably has a ton of guards, you will need back up," Obi-Wan reasoned.

"He'll know that I wont be alone and if I'm not...need I remind you what happened the last time I wasn't alone," Padmè pointed out.

"Do you really think it will matter either way? He's a Sith, it won't matter!" Obi-Wan pointed out.

Padmè paused. She wanted to believe that he wouldn't hurt her but after Mustafar, she wasn't really sure of anything.

"He isn't Anakin, you know that," Obi-Wan reminded her. "Whatever we do, we must be careful and with numbers. We must plan what we're going to do to get them back before we do anything," he persisted. "I know you're reasonable, Padmè, now come, lets plan everything out first."

Padmè didn't look at him and sighed. "I know you're right, Obi-Wan. I just want to get my children back as soon as possible," she conceded.

"We will get them back," Obi-Wan assured her as she turned around and walked over to him.

"This plan better be good," Padmè told him as they walked out of the hanger and through a service hallway.

"We've mapped out all of the possible obstacles in our way and a contact on Coruscant is sending up visuals of Vader's apartment. We'll have a plan of attack shortly, Padmè, I assure you," Obi-Wan told her.

"That's good," Padmè said, inconspicuously picking up a shovel as they passed a work sight.

"I think a good way to distract Vader would be either if I made myself noticeable and lead him away from the twins or if Senator Organa gives an even bigger distraction off world. It would depend greatly on..." Obi-Wan didn't get to finish because Padmè held the shovel up, swung it and smacked him rather hard against the back of the head with it, knocking him out cold.

As Obi-Wan fell to the ground, Padmè set the shovel down, bent and grabbed both of his arms, dragging him in a supply room. "I'm sorry about this, Obi-Wan, but I will not let you blow this for me," she said dragging him to some exposed pipes and leaning him against them in a sitting position. She then grabbed a pair of binders that were being stored there and proceeded in binding his wrists behind his back, his arms wrapping around a pipe. "Perhaps if you had children of your own, you would understand my motives better," she said standing up. "Don't worry much, I am well trained to take care of myself as you very well remember," she finished leaving.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Padmè allowed Coruscant's flight control to lead her towards a rather new and expensive looking skyscraper apartment building. The closer she got, the more her anxiety rose. She would have been here sooner but she had to wait to leave Alderaan until the dead of night since Bail and Obi-Wan wouldn't let her until they've established a team to follow in her wake. But she couldn't take that chance. She had to make sure that she arrived alone. She almost paid the price the last time. The first thing she did upon leaving was to temporarily incapacitate Obi-Wan, knowing that her friend would forgive her for it and see her reasoning.

Now she was flying into the nexu's den and she didn't know if she would ever leave alive. The apartment complex grew closer and closer and flight control was steering her into a particular hanger which opened to let her in. Once there, flight control left her to find her own place to land amongst the various expensive looking crafts. Many of them designed for speed which gave her the faint impression that some things may not change.

Padmè had expected Vader to meet her in the hanger but instead, black robed guards met her as soon as she pulled herself out of the fighter. Two in particular grabbed her and pulled her into a lift. She was rather surprised that they didn't bind her wrists if she were to be a prisoner. As the lift rose, her anxiety rose with it. Forcing herself to remain calm, she watched as the lift's doors opened into a spacious and rather expensive looking apartment, somewhat managing to look like a home despite it's prison bleakness.

Padmè paid little attention to her surroundings as she was lead down a hallway. She didn't notice an entire staff watching her with rapt curiosity. All she could think about was facing her husband for the first time in six years. _But he isn't your husband, not anymore_. It was easier to convince herself that Anakin was dead, easier to accept than the reality. Easier to believe that he had died rather than turned to the dark side, becoming the twisted and cruel Darth Vader. It was easier to think of him dying as a Jedi than thinking about him turning on her, of his choosing Palpatine over her and their children. _No matter what he may say or do, he isn't Anakin_, she told herself, knowing that he could very well try to fool her without any physical difference.

The moment had come as the guards came to a stop before a door. Padmè held her breath as the door slid away revealing an office and they shoved her forward when she didn't make a move. There sitting behind a desk sat Vader wearing an emotionless expression, his eyes cold. He stood as she was shoved forward. Padmè didn't say a word, she was frozen, waiting for him to make the first move. It seemed as time just froze when their eyes met. His eyes which had once shown with emotion and love every time he looked at her were lacking in both, they were nothing but blue ice; enforcing her thought process that this wasn't the man she had married and despite that there were no other physical difference. The timeless saying that the eyes were the windows to the soul rang true in this instance.

Time sped up the moment that he spoke, looking past her briefly. "Leave us," His tone flat and commanding.

It was then that Padmè became aware that the guards that had escorted her in here were still standing behind her and when they left she became acutely aware of who she had just been left alone with. Still she said nothing, not moving, even as he moved from behind the desk.

"Clever trick you used in faking your death, I almost believed it," Vader said coldly. "What did you use?" he asked but didn't wait for her to answer before continuing. "It doesn't matter, it didn't work. You would have gotten away with it if Leia hadn't gotten sick bringing us together once more."

"It wasn't my doing that brought you to Alderaan," Padmè said, finding her voice.

"Yes, I suppose that I should thank the traitorous Kenobi for that, right before I kill him and this time I will for his inconvenient timing forcing me to miss the Emperor's big speech," Vader said coolly.

"And what could possibly be so important to warrant a speech since he can just do what he pleases while the people have no say?" Padmè demanded just as coolly.

Vader smiled, a cold, condescending smile. "You would like to know wouldn't you?" he sneered. "I know all about who you ally yourself with, I am well aware that you had a hand in forming that little rebel alliance which makes you a traitor and gives you a death sentence."

"Then kill me," Padmè challenged, finding her strength and giving him a defiant look. She saw the muscles in his jaw twitch and feared that he just might do that which could leave her children vulnerable.

"And make you a martyr, I don't think so," Vader told her tightly.

"Where are my children?" Padmè demanded, mustering as much courage that she had.

"_Our_ children are enjoying themselves in their new room," Vader told her.

Panicked with the need to see for herself that her children were unharmed and having the mad need to escape with them as fast as possible, she turned an ran out of the room. "Luke, Leia!" she called in her panic as she ran down the hallway before she was grabbed by the arm and yanked hard. A second hand grabbed her other arm and pulled back until she was pressed firmly against a body.

"You've kept them from me for far too long, risking our daughter's life by doing so and if you think that I'm going to allow you to do so again then you are mistaken. In order to get in or out of this apartment you will need an access code, something that you will not have, and if you do somehow mange to get a door open take special note that I have guards posted at every entrance. Getting away and disappearing with my children will be impossible and if you do make any attempt to do so I will make sure that you never see Luke and Leia again. Am I understood?" she heard Vader say, his voice very close to her ear.

Padmè didn't say anything. The very thought of Vader taking her children away from her for good terrifying her more than anything. She didn't doubt his threat. She was trapped and she had Obi-Wan to thank for this. She had trusted Obi-Wan to help her, to protect them from Vader and he ended up doing the opposite.

Her silence seemed to anger Vader. "Am I understood?" he demanded again, more forcefully, his grip on her tightening and making her jump.

"Understood," she replied, her voice shaking and then he released her, letting her continue her search for Luke and Leia. As quickly as she could she put distance between them. She ran down the hall until she reached the end of the hall. Straight ahead of her were a large door that presumably lead to a master bedroom and two on either side of her, not knowing which door could lead to her precious children. Then she heard a small voice followed by another coming from her left. Opening that door, she was rewarded with the sight of her children who each looked up at her.

"Mommy!" Leia cried happily as she and her brother rose to run to her.

Padmè bent to scoop up each child, grateful to have them both in her arms, before she quickly checked to see if they were unharmed. "Are you two okay?" she asked.

"We're okay, Mommy," Luke answered, sensing his mother's fear. "Why?" he asked.

Padmè couldn't truthfully answer him so she said nothing and pulled her children closer to her once more.

------------------------------------------------------------------

Vader watched as his wife disappeared down the hall. Their reunion not going as planned. But that should have been expected. He should have expected that it would go that way, after all she had done, she should be grateful that she had been granted access here and to the twins. After betraying him, bringing Kenobi to Mustafar so that the Jedi could kill him, taking his children from him. She should feel lucky that he doesn't hand her over to the Emperor for her traitorous crimes against the Empire. But he couldn't. No matter what she had done, he had to have her here by his side. Despite everything, deep down in the recess, where his heart had been, he still loved her.

Turning back to his office, he planned what he would give the Emperor as his excuse for his absence. Something that wouldn't make his master too angry. Once again he cursed Kenobi for his _impeccable_ timing. As he closed the door to his office behind him, he began making plans for what he needed to do before contacting his agents who were spying on the Emperor.

----------------------------------------------------------------

Obi-Wan groggily opened his eyes, wondering what could have made him feel this way before he remembered the argument that he had had with Padmè before she had reluctantly conceded. Wait a minute! She conceded! When, in all the years he had known her, did Padmè Amidala ever concede on anything that she felt passionate about?

Knowing that she had taken matters into her own hands, Obi-Wan quickly moved to get up only to struggle against a restraint. Sighing in irritation he found that he had his wrists bound behind his back while his arms circled a pipe. Cursing women and their stubbornness, he worked on trying to find a way out of these restraints but it was of no use, so he yelled for help until someone came by to assist him, hopefully word of this getting to Senator Organa.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Luke Skywalker force pushed a city model that his sister had constructed over, using the force to throw the pieces up and around the air while making a 'boom' sound before grinning in amusement. His sister however, wasn't so amused and decided to get her brother in trouble, letting the waterworks out for her mother's expense.

"Luke," their mother just simply said in a small scalding tone, "play nice," she warned.

Luke looked at his mother and frowned crossly before sensing her anxiety which only worried him for some unknown reason, not understanding the negative emotion that she was projecting. She didn't seem to be very happy which only saddened him. Without another word, he made his way over to to throw his arms around her, trying to make her feel better. However when she returned the embrace, her mood didn't improve.

"Excuse me, Milady."

Padmè looked up from where she was keeping an eye on her children to see a well dressed woman standing in the doorway. She must have been in her late forties. She had dark hair pulled back and down her back while her green eyes gave away her kindness behind a business mask.

"Lord Vader has instructed me to let you know when the midday meal has been prepared," the woman informed her.

"I see," Padmè replied. "Will he be joining us?" she asked.

"Lord Vader usually takes his midday meal in his office," the woman replied.

"Good," Padmè replied standing up, glad that she wouldn't be eating at the same table as him.

The woman didn't seem phased by her tone, keeping her professional attitude. "I'll show you to the dining room then," she said as Padmè took Luke and Leia's hands. "My name is Elana Osiris, I'm Lord Vader's administrative assistant," she said introducing herself.

"And how long have you had this job?" Padmè asked.

"For six years, Milady," Elana answered.

"Has he tried to kill you yet?" Padmè asked seriously, trying to keep the bitterness from her voice but failing.

Elana looked at her. "No, Milady," she answered.

"I'm surprised," Padmè replied dryly.

Elana looked back at her, thinking that there were many issues between Lord Vader and his wife. But it wasn't in her position to get involved. "I'm very good at my job," she said.

Padmè didn't say anything more, allowing this woman to lead her to the dining hall and when they arrived, she saw just one more room designed in the same bleak design, bleak but expensive looking. In the middle of the room sat a table big enough to seat ten. Why Vader needed a large table was beyond her. At one end three places were set, unfortunately it wasn't set with children in mind because it was set with expensive table settings. She prayed to the gods that her children would behave and not break anything as she helped each twin the their seats. No sooner had they sat down then a serving droid roll over to dish out their food, nothing of which suitable for children.

Luke and Leia instantly scrunched their noses up, neither quite sure what was on their plates. Luke reached up and poked his food, his eyes narrowing in concentration. "What's this?" he asked dubiously.

Leia looked from her brother, to her food and to her mother, the same question in mind. However before her mother could answer she became aware of another presence and turned to the doorway, her face lighting up. "Hi Daddy!" she said brightly.

Padmè didn't look up to acknowledge the obvious fact that Vader was in the room, choosing to instead, pull Leia's plate closer to her in order to cut up the food on the plate into the proper bite size for a child. She didn't notice, Luke taking a spoon full of one of the sides in order to fling it, using the force to guide it to splat on the opposite wall. But seeing the food splat on the wall across from her son, she turned to him sharply seeing him quickly hiding the dirty spoon and throwing up an innocent mask. "Luke! How many times do I have to tell you not to fling food?" she demanded sharply.

"I didn't do nothin," Luke protested.

Padmè gave him a stern look. "Then why are you hiding your spoon under the table?" she asked.

Not coming up with a suitable excuse and knowing that his mother knew better, Luke pulled the dirty spoon from under the table and set it down next to his plate. "Sorry," he said grudgingly.

Leia giggled at her brother's expense and picked up a cut up piece of meat from her plate, holding it in front of her eye and examining it. Then she popped it in her mouth and chewed. After swallowing, she looked at her mother and smiled.

Padmè smiled back at her daughter. "I see that you're feeling better," she commented, before pulling Luke's plate closer, cutting his food up too before sliding it back into place.

Luke tentatively followed his sister's example by picking up a vegetable from his plate. After chewing for about two seconds, he spit it back out onto the plate. "Yuck," he said scrunching up his face and crossing his eyes.

Padmè looked at her son in exasperation but expected this reaction to a fancy meal. "I know that you're not used to this kind of food, but please just eat it," she begged, looking from either twin.

Vader observed them from the other end of the table. Not a one of them acknowledging his presence since Leia had called out to him. He had planned on eating in his office as usual while making contact with his own imperial agents, but for some strange reason he was urged to come here and as he felt his wife's tension level skyrocket, he smiled. Clearly she was unhappy to be here and didn't want to be around him which made made him _feel_...and feeling her discomfort pleased him for that. Still, having her here, in close proximity, was as every bit intoxicating as it always has been and he would be a fool not want her again, despite what she had done for the past six years. He had to wonder what she had done these past six years behind his back and with whom. The fact that she didn't even look at him made him convinced that she was guilty of something and he fully intended to find out what it is.

Then Luke picked up his full water goblet with both hands, took a sip, scrunched up his nose, and proceeded to drop it onto the floor to his right where it promptly shattered.

Padmè watched as it shattered, her mouth gaping, knowing how expensive that water goblet was. Fearfully, she forced herself to look at Vader's direction to see him frowning and waited for an explosion of sorts, but none came, he just simply signaled to a droid to clean up the mess before continuing eating. Padmè wasn't sure what to make of it, but considered that to be a very good sign before she finished her meal, making sure that there were no further incidents. When she was done and the twins had finished, she calmly stood up, taking Luke and Leia's hands, leading them out of the dining room, passing Vader without a glance.

"Bye Daddy!" Leia said brightly.

Luke looked between his parents, noting the lack of interaction between them and stopped, his mother and Leia stopping with him, looking at him expectantly. He didn't know why they were angry with each other and decided to do what his mother always did when he and Leia were mad at each other. "Say sorry and kiss," he said looking between them expectantly.

Vader looked at his son, not saying a word at first, not wanting his children to witness any ugliness between himself and their mother. But before he could find an appropriate response, Padmè spoke.

"Come along, Luke, we have lessons to continue with," Padmè said, not looking at Vader, and made sure that Luke came with her without incident, the boy looking quite unhappy about it.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Once Obi-Wan had been freed, he had gone straight to where Padmè was staying, finding the place looking ransacked as though the inhabitants had left in a hurry. His fear was realized and knew that he had failed in protecting them. Spotting one of Luke's favorite toys laying in a pile of belongings, he bent to pick it up, staring the the small stuffed shaak in his hand, he knew that he needed to find them, to get them back, no matter the consequences. He would not fail again.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Padmè had finished getting the twins washed up and ready for bed, making sure that they were each asleep at their appropriate bedtime. It was normally a chore to get them settled down, but a nice little story always did the trick and by the end of every story both twins were fully settled down and asleep. Kissing them each on the forehead, Padmè stood up, looking out into the nighttime city skyline that she hasn't seen in six years, she was uncertain how she would be escaping this with the twins. She prayed that Obi-Wan would figure things out and soon.

She exited the twins' room and stood there for a moment, not quite sure of where she would be going for the night, but before she could make a decision on what to do about that, Elana came out of a doorway and approached her.

"Everything is all set for you, Milady," Elana said.

"What do you mean?" Padmè asked.

"Your things are all set in the master bedroom," Elana clarified. "You can retire when you're ready."

"Where?" Padmè questioned.

Elana looked at her strangely. "Lord Vader gave me instructions to order whatever comforts you would need and have them set up in the master bedroom," she informed her. "It's right through that door," she added, gesturing to the door that she had just come out of before walking off.

Padmè watched as she pulled a cloak out of a closet and grew alarmed at the very obvious fact that she would be left alone, with Vader.

Elana looked over at her. "Lord Vader said that he would be returning a couple hours from now," she said, taking her leave.

Padmè followed the the hall and watched her leave before turning towards the office. It would be the perfect opportunity to contact Bail. She walked into the office and sat down behind the desk, pulling up the system and frowned when she saw that it was password protected. She only had two chances to guess the correct password and she thought back to everything she knew about her husband, figuring that it would have to be something that no one would guess was associated with Vader. She typed in the word ANGEL into the system but frowned when she received an access denied message. She tried again, typing in VARYKINO. Instantly the system started up and Padmè gleamed. She made quick work of her skills at sending hidden messages through a system, sending a quick message to Bail, giving him her location and the details of her stay before she made the message disappear from the system to escape Vader's detection, for she had no doubt that he would find it if she didn't. She quickly closed the system down. She then made quick work of meticulously making sure that all was as it was when she entered before going to retire.

She hesitated at the door, not exactly wanting to share a bed with Vader. The implications of doing so were great, but there wasn't anywhere else, she had checked. Taking a deep breath, Padmè entered the room to see it just like the rest of the apartment, expensive, but drab. She made a tour around the room finding, with ease, the things that Elana had mentioned and began getting ready for bed. Hoping that this night would be uneventful.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Vader returned to his apartment to find it quiet as a tomb as it usually is and proceeded further inside, first checking on Luke and Leia to see them each asleep, snuggled together. He stood in the doorway watching the rise and fall of each of their chests as they slept before walking into his own bedroom to see his wife already in bed, her back to the door. Without much looking at her, he proceeded in getting ready for bed before climbing into bed, taking not of how Padmè laid close to the edge and seemed to stiffen up at his close proximity. Deciding to ignore it, he tried to settle down to sleep, finding that falling asleep was even more uneasy than before but eventually he was able to fall asleep, his dreams becoming something of a nuisance.


	4. Threats and Departure

_**A/N:**_ _Sorry this story hasn't been updated in a while. I just got caught up in other things. Anyway, I hope you enjoy.  
_

* * *

_The cage would only contain him for so long, Anakin was determined about that. Grasping his hands on the bars he glared daggers at Vader. The Sith that bore his face, inhabited his body. "If you harm her..." he seethed. _

_The sith offered him one of the cruelest smiles. "And what will you do locked up in there?" he challenged. _

"_This cage won't keep me forever," Anakin told him. _

"_You're defenseless Jedi," Vader sneered. "You can't get out."_

"_I will," Anakin seethed. "And I'll kill you first..."_

"_You would only be killing yourself," Vader sneered. _

_Anakin raged against the bars. "I'll get out of here! My family needs me!"_

"_They're mine now, Jedi," Vader told him walking away. _

"_They'll never be yours!" Anakin raged. "Padmé! Don't listen to him! Padmé! Angel!"_

---------------------------------------------------

Padmé woke, noting that it was early morning though still dark. She also noticed that she was curled into the chest of the man who had taken the place of her husband, in spirit if not in body. That scared her more than anything else that had recently happened. She felt him wake as she stiffened against his embrace before she could move to extract herself from him.

"Angel," he breathed quietly, not anywhere near fully awake, and he moved to kiss her. She turned her head away, and he caught her hair in his mouth, which was enough to wake him fully.

She turned over out of his embrace, and huddled on the edge of the bed again. "I didn't mean to wake you up," she said quietly, "I was just turning over."

Vader looked at her sensing her unease had been intensified. He noticed that she had once again scooted toward the edge of the bed. He said nothing, choosing to ignore her as he stood to get get up out of bed and walked past her into the refresher.

Padmé watched him retreat to the refresher, trying not to notice his powerful naked form and trying not to remember what it had once felt like being worshiped by that body.

---------------------

Obi-Wan sighed, hating this duty, but knowing it was necessary. Deception wasn't truly part of his nature, but he'd had to learn it as well as anything else he knew in the last six years. He dialed a comm number he knew by heart now. "Obi-Wan, I hope you have good news," came the familiar voice of Shmi Skywalker-Lars

"I do, Mrs. Lars. Leia is responding very well to the treatments. She's getting better and the doctors expect her to be fully recovered in a few weeks."

"Thank the Force," she sighed in relief. "Can I speak with her?"

"It's late, the twins are asleep," he deflected, "I'll make sure that they are available the next time I speak with you if it's possible."

"I understand, Obi-Wan. I hope you haven't had trouble with _him."_

"No trouble at all. We should be releasing him soon."

"I'm sure he would have agreed if you had asked, but I know what price that would have held as well."

He glanced up at Bail as he walked in. "I know. I will speak with you as soon as I have more news. I must go now."

"Take care," she said, and he dropped the transmission.

Obi-Wan sighed heavily. "I hate having to deceive that woman, she's suffered enough with what Anakin became," he said to Bail.

"It is reasonable to deceive her if you wish not to cause her pain, Obi-Wan," Bail told him.

"Anakin wouldn't lie to her as I just did," Obi-Wan sighed.

Bail looked at him, knowing how much pain the jedi was in. "You must stop thinking of him as Anakin. Anakin Skywalker is gone," Bail told him worriedly.

"I know that," Obi-Wan said peevishly. "I knew that the moment he attacked his pregnant wife. Anakin Skywalker would have never done something so heinous. How is your wife and daughter?"

He switched topics so swiftly that Bail got the hint. "They're safe enough. I've increased security, now that Vader knows that I had a hand in hiding Padmé and her twins there is no telling what he might do to me. I must make precautions for my family," He told him.

"He'll find some way to get to you, I'm not sure if it would be through your family. Planetary royalty is in a way off-limits legally," Obi-Wan told him.

"Since when has that stopped Vader?" Bail asked.

Obi-Wan nodded in agreement. "We must figure out a way to get Padmé and the twins to safety again," he said determinedly. "Now that he knows they're alive hiding her will be an even bigger challenge."

Bail sighed. "I'll figure something out," he assured him.

Obi-Wan looked at him. "You've sacrificed enough, Senator. You should worry more about your family," he told him.

"I consider Padmé and her twins family," Bail told him sternly. "I will help them no matter what," he vowed.

Obi-Wan turned to the empty bed in the room he was in where Luke's stuffed shaak rested. Once he knew where Padmé was, he would use that as a symbol to let her know that he was going to rescue them.

--------------------

Breakfast was a tense affair, Vader and Padmé not speaking to each other, but the twins, not understanding the tension, chattering to fill the silence, revealing their nervousness in their own way. They never had both of their parents together before so it was a new experience for them. They had examples of what married couples acted like. Like their grandparents and Uncle Owen and aunt Beru as well as Senator Organa and Queen Breha. They expected for their parents to act in love, however that was. Their mother constantly told them how she had loved their father and how he loved her in turn, but they weren't acting like it.

"Mommy, why did you say Daddy was dead?" Leia asked.

Padmé looked at her daughter. Not sure how to answer that question with Vader sitting to her left from her. "I..."

"Yes, do explain that," Vader said scornfully.

"Just eat your breakfast, we'll talk about this later," Padmé said, looking at each of the twins.

"That was an order," Vader said looking at his wife pointedly.

Padmé glared at him. "Do not give me an order," she told him, not liking being ordered about.

Vader looked at the twins. "Leave," he told them.

Luke and Leia looked between their parents, sensing that something was going on between them. From within the room, Elana's daughter, Anastasia, walked in. "Come along you two, lets go play," she said, offering a hand to the twins. Not ones to resist playing with their wizard new toys, Luke and Leia got up and left with their nanny, eager to play.

When they were gone, Vader grabbed his wife's wrist when she went to continue to eat. "I will tell you to do whatever I please," he told her.

Padmé yanked her wrist free, looking at him. "I told them what was better than telling them that their father was a homicidal maniac," she told him.

This didn't seem to please Vader one bit as he stood and yanked her to her feet by her wrists. "You're going to learn your place," he told her. "Insults have no place here," he shouted, shoving her away.

Padmé stumbled and she regained her balance just before she would have landed against the table, looking at Vader in shock. She backed away from him, hitting the table as he advanced, pinning her to the table, both hands pressed to it on either side of her. "I only speak the truth," she told him, her voice faltering slightly.

"Your version of the truth has been warped by that traitorous Jedi Kenobi," Vader seethed. He reached one hand up and brushed his knuckles against her cheek and watched as she turned her face away. "Did he tell you these lies to worm his way into your bed?" he demanded coldly.

Padmé looked at him at the accusation. "Your version of the truth has been warped, not mine," she told him, her voice becoming stronger.

At this point Elana entered the room. "My Lord, the Emperor wishes that you join him in the throne room, he seems displeased," she told him.

Vader didn't say anything as he moved away from his wife and without so much as looking at her, he left the room and the apartment all together.

---------------------

Palpatine sat on his throne alone in the throne room when Vader entered. Vader had learned to shield his mind years ago and kept his mental barriers up. He walked up the the throne and bent to one knee. "What is thy bidding, my master?" he greeted.

Palpatine frowned at him. "Rise," he commanded and watched with a critical eye as Vader rose. "You disappeared during a critical announcement. What is your excuse?" he demanded coldly.

"I was attacked. That traitorous Jedi Kenobi brought friends with him. I tried track him when I broke free but he disappeared again," Vader told him.

Palpatine frowned. "Cowardice it seems to be a part of the Jedi's way," he said.

"I have faith that he will try again and I will be ready the next time," Vader told him.

"Make sure you kill him next time, Vader," Palpatine commanded coldly.

"It will be my pleasure my master," Vader told him.

Palpatine glared at him. "In the mean time, I had to put my announcement on hold," he said. "Should you miss it again..."

"I wouldn't dream of it, Master," Vader interrupted him.

"See that you don't," Palpatine told him coldly.

"Yes, master," he said, bowing low. While his face was down, the proper position for the bow, Palpatine struck him with sith lightning and he fell to the floor, withering in pain. He refused to cry out, caring only that this was distracting Palpatine from his family.

Palpatine was displeased with Vader's lack of reaction to the normal punishment, and finally said,"You are dismissed."

Vader bowed before his master before he took his leave. When he was gone Palpatine signaled to a guard. "Have someone follow him," he ordered. The guard silently nodded before retreating.

--------------

Vader wasn't sure what was going on as he entered his apartment, but seeing his wife in close proximity to another man at _his _dining room table made his blood boil. "What is going on here?"

"My Lord," Franz, a man he'd trusted for six years looked up at the tone. "We are going over the house plans and making accommodations for your children. I don't have any children myself, and your wife was kind enough to explain to me the needs of children so young."

It sounded reasonable. Unfortunately, Vader was so far beyond reason that nothing that either of them said would have been helpful. "Get out," he said to Franz.

"My Lord, I was entrusted to fix the place up to suit the children's needs. Elana approved of it," Franz protested.

"I said get out!" Vader snapped louder, his voice holding a dangerous note to it and the man complied, fearing for his life, leaving the floor plans to be picked up later.

"You need to learn to be polite to your people," Padmé said collecting the floor plans.

"And you need to learn to start acting like my wife," he said, towering over her, pulling her up by the arm.

"Let go of me!" Padmé snapped, yanking her arm free.

Vader pulled the floor plans from her hands and threw them down. "There won't be any changes here," he told her, his face inches from hers, causing her to back up into the wall.

"If you are insistent on having Luke and Leia here, it needs to be suitable for them," Padmé insisted.

"They already have their every need taken care of," Vader told her.

"What about Leia?" Padmé challenged, looking him in the eye challengingly, aware of the cold look in them. "She just had major surgery, she should still be in the medical facility..."

"I have my personal physician looking after her, that is enough," Vader told her.

"It isn't enough! You obviously don't care about her health since you insist on keeping us in here like prisoners!" Padmé accused and winced when he punched the wall beside her head and leaned his face inches before her, his eyes flashing yellow momentarily.

"I'm not the one who endangered her health. You did that because of your selfish pride kept them from me. I'm not about to let that happen again and it is time that you realized that. I make the decisions now, remember that," he told her.

"I'm their mother, I raised them," Padmé told him, her voice less sure than it had been a minute before.

"And I'm their father and you told them that I was dead while keeping them from me. I can easily do the same to you," he reminded her before moving away and leaving the room.

Padmé waited for her heart to stop pounding against her chest before she pushed herself away from the wall shakily. She didn't doubt his threat. Somehow she had to find a way to get away, to take the twins to safety. Until then she would have to live in fear of his making good on his threat. He could take them anywhere. Until she could get away with her children, she had to endure it.

-------------

Obi-Wan met Bail in his office and bowed respectfully to the senator. "You wished to see me?" he said.

"I received a codded message from Padmé, she gave us a location," Bail informed him.

"This is good," Obi-Wan said.

"She said that we need to come alone and that Vader will be watching," Bail told him.

"What is she thinking? We need back up if we are to get her and the twins safely away from Vader," Obi-Wan replied.

Bail didn't like being driven into a corner. "She is such a stubborn woman."

"She's well-matched. He's just as stubborn as she is."

"Why did she go?" Bail asked peevishly.

"Because she doesn't trust Vader to care for them properly and not to harm them. She thinks she can protect them if she is there," Obi-Wan reasoned.

"If she would have listened, we could have found a way to get them out of there."

"Vader knows her. He knows her weaknesses. She will not let him stand in the way of seeing her children safe, and if _he_ can't keep her from them, how are we to make her stay here?" Obi-Wan asked.

Bail sighed deeply. "We leave tonight. The sooner we get them out of there, the better," he decided.

"I agree," Obi-Wan told him.

Bail looked at him. "You will need to keep a low profile," he said.

Obi-Wan smiled. "I can disguise myself well," he assured him.

"You'll have to," Bail said as he stood.

Obi-Wan nodded to him as they exited the office together to prepare their departure.

---------------

Padmé wasn't happy as Vader watched her undress that evening as they prepared for bed. "You were out of line this evening," she said to him, giving him a hard look in the mirror as she brushed her hair out.

"Seeing you with another man drives me out of my mind with jealousy."

"Standing with another man drives you into such a jealous rage that you damage your hand?" she asked, watching him make a few additional adjustments to it.

"How many men have you been with since you left me? Since the galaxy was informed of your death?"

She was so incensed by his accusation that she sputtered for a moment, unable to form words. "None," she told him finally, and she hoped he was able to read the truth of that from her mind.

"I don't believe you. Even now your mind is shielded from me, even more than before we were married."

"I can't help that. I don't feel that I can trust you, so until you can prove that you deserve such trust, I won't feel comfortable being that vulnerable to you."

She stood up, and he stood with her, coming up behind her, putting his hands on her hips, pulling her to him and she could feel his arousal, "You seemed that comfortable last night," he said low in his throat, and he nuzzled her neck.

"Stop," she said.

"If you haven't felt the touch of a man in six years, you must be lonely," he reasoned, "Unless you were lying to me."

"No. I'm not lying," she insisted.

He flipped her onto the bed, pinning her with his larger frame. His hands held her wrists tightly, pinning her to the bed. "As I remember it you couldn't get enough. I noticed the way you watched me this morning," he told her. He lowered himself onto her, pressing his face into her shoulder, then decided he wanted to try to raise her desire for him, and turned his head to kiss a specific spot on her neck that drove her wild, but she twisted out of reach. He growled in frustration, held her to him more firmly. "You know what you do to me."

"You do that to yourself," she said as she tried to get away but he held her firmly in place, his face nuzzled against her next, inhaling the scent of the creams she used. "Please, stop."

He moved to look at her. "Who is it that you desire instead? Kenobi? Organa?" he demanded, a little more hostile.

"I desire no one, least of all you after what you did," Padmé told him.

Her denial was on deaf ears as he grabbed her upper arms, holding on tight and painfully. "If you so much as speak to another man I will kill him on sight," he threatened.

"Then you had better remove all of your male staff now," Padmé told him and his grip tightened on her even more.

"Is that a threat?"

"Let me go, you're hurting me," Padmé told him.

"If I see you with another man I will take Luke and Leia far away from here, and tell them that you are dead. You will never see your children again," Vader told her letting her go and rolling away.

Padmé rolled onto her side at the edge of the bed. She believed his threats, she believed what he was capable of. She had told herself that this wasn't Anakin before she arrived. This was further evidence. He may have had Anakin's body, Anakin's face, he wasn't Anakin. Anakin wouldn't hurt her like this. She resisted the urge to cry, she didn't want to show him an ounce of weakness. When she felt him move off of the bed and heard the door to the bedroom open and close, she gave into her tears, rubbing her arms and wincing in pain.

* * *

_**A/N:** I know some of you have a romantic view of a Vader/Padmé_ _dynamic, but I don't believe that Vader wouldn't hurt her. I will not write that he hits her or anything like it. But I do believe that his temper would take over. Just look at Mustafar. Further more, having family members who suffered from domestic abuse, I do not support it and I support the other team against it. _


End file.
